1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to chambered convection heaters. The present invention is particularly directed towards chambered convection heaters using gas elements as heat supplying fixtures and natural or bottled gas as the heating fuel. The developing art for this concept is normally seen in referenced issued patents in the Group Art Unit included in the classes and subclasses of 126/116R and 70. Some of the older furnaces and heaters are chambered but the important central chamber is heated internally and usually extended through the housing to the gas vent. This looses the efficiency produced in the present invention by externally heating the walls of a heat chamber insert.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In state-of-the-art patents examined, the following were seen as the most pertinent to my heater design:
An "Apparatus for obtaining Heat from Gas" described in U.S. Pat. No. 236,869, issued to Allen and Harris on Jan. 25, 1881, shows a gas heated stove with internal compartments. As illustrated, the stove is primarily a water heater and oven included in a simple radiant heater with an unvented stove cabinet. It is to be noted that the present invention is a combination radiant and convection heater. A patent issued to C. Schellhammer for a "Heater" on May 2, 1893, U.S. Pat. No. 496,750, shows a heating furnace with a central chamber internally heated which is gas fueled and fired by a pilot light. In U.S. Pat. No. 952,194, dated Mar. 15, 1910, J. L. Henry disclosed a hydrocarbon burning heater in a two-sectional structure. More sophasticated structures are seen in the hot air furnaces of D. J. Luty, Dec. 8, 1936, U.S. Pat. No. 2,063,321, and of F. A. Warren et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,227,773, dated Jan. 7, 1941. A cabinet-type heater is shown by E. G. Wilson in his patent dated Apr. 29, 1952, U.S. Pat. No. 2,594,834. Forced air heaters are described by S. D. Tate, U.S. Pat. No. 2,627,265, issued Feb. 3, 1953, and by J. L. Heiman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,171,400, dated Mar. 2, 1965. A chambered space heater with blower is illustrated in the Hensick et al patent dated Jan. 12, 1982, U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,978.
The simple put-together structure of my invention, which reduces required parts and uncomplicates the mechanics of past-art devices, is an impovement over the disclosures seen in the past-art patents for a small cabinet type heater.